


Lucid Dream

by wyvernl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Dystopian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernl/pseuds/wyvernl
Summary: Year 2220The world has been driven into chaos and war. Many lives were taken and those who survived were left with trauma and pain. Scientists developed a medicine, a pill to take you to a place far away from reality, where you could enjoy life and live your dreams. That world is Paracosm, and the ones who enter them are called Royals.Joshua is a Royal. His life, his beautiful paradise life, turned upside down when the rebels attacked his Castle. In an instant, he is stripped off beautiful world of dreams and forced to live a normal life. He wants to go back, but the only way to do so is to join the a game. He needs to survive.But what awaits him is more than just a game.
Kudos: 1





	1. prologue

Bang!

Her heart pounded. She covered her ears. Ringing filled her head. It could be her any moment.

She crouched deeper into the darkness, away from the doors of the small cupboard. Her impromptu hiding spot wasn't the most strategic. There isn't any other closed space inside the room. They're bound to find her easily.

But at least, she didn't die without trying.

Bang!

The body of her master sat motionless beside her. His eyes were shut tight, his breathing steady. Her shoulder carried the weight of his head. He was an irony; calm in the middle of the Realist's attack.

Crash!

She flinched. They were forcing open every room in the Castle. It would be hers soon. Her master sighed, his head rolling out of her shoulder. She struggled to move him upright, and the small space didn't help.

_"You! That room! Make sure they're dead!"_

Her heart stopped. She had imagined it, her death. It was of sickness and old age. Never in the hand of rebels.

_Crash!_

She squealed and closed her mouth immediately. Her eyes wide from the realization of what she just did; she revealed her own hiding spot.

Footsteps neared her. She could _hear_ them snickering at her surprise. Their hands around their gun, ready to kill _her_.

From the small gap, she could see their shadows. They reached out, linking their fingers through the door.

_"Well, what do we have here —"_

Bang!

She screamed through her hand. She heard a loud thumb. Someone had fired a gun. She wasn't dead yet. Who fired the gun?

The doors opened. She squinted at the sudden light, inching backwards. Her back hit the metal surface of the cupboard and she was forced to stop.

"Elena?"

Her eyes flew open. A man, very young and very familiar, was staring at her. He held a gun, but it wasn't aimed at her. It wasn't aimed at anything.

She frowned. "Ver — Vernon?"

He fell to his knees, reaching for her. She embraced him without thinking, feeling his warmth; the warmth of a long lost brother.

He tightened his hug. "You're okay."

She closed her eyes, remembering all the moments they had as children. The smell of old wooden furniture, and the sound of the crackling fireplace. She could feel the heat on her skin, and the water at her feet.

Water?

She looked down. Red blood pooled on her feet. Her clear white dress was stained by the crimson liquid, coming from the man lying on the floor, lifeless.

Her breath stopped. "What —"

Red. All she saw was red. Is Vernon here to kill her? Is he with the Realists? But if he's here then who's the other guy?

She tried to push him away

"Calm down, Elena." He pulled her back to his embrace, and she had to comply. "It's okay, you're okay."

"Why — who —?"

"It's okay." He tightened his hug. "You're safe now."


	2. paracosm

**paracosm (n)**   
_a detailed imaginary world created in one's mind_

The digitized  _ click _ echoed through the Arena, and the bright spotlight shone to the huge chessboard before him. The white and black squares glared at him, forcing him to focus on them and only them. A total of 40 droids stood on either side, black on one side and white on the others.

He heard the reserved and polite clapping of the audience on the floating tribune around them. His eyes searched the crowd, searching for someone. The audience wasn't as much as the other Arenas, and searching for one person is easy enough. But he didn't find it. He was alone, facing the crowd that seemed giant and his enemy. The only one blocking his path to number one.

"Welcome back to our hottest match this year!"

Joshua rolled his eyes. If it weren't for that sudden update, chess would just be another forgotten strategy game. He wouldn't even think of  _ coming _ here.

"Tonight, two of our greatest players will fight for first place!"

The crowd cheered again, louder this time. Joshua could feel the rumbling of their stomping feet, but maybe it was just his imagination. The podium he's standing on and the tribune was separate, floating in the air. There couldn't be any rumbling.

"On white, we have Joshua!"

More cheering, some of them shouting his name. Joshua gave them a polite smile and a wave, out of respect. He never really cared about the crowds.

"On black, we have our reigning champion, Kaito!"

The crowd produced the loudest cheer Joshua has ever heard during his time in the Arena. Across him, Kaito waved proudly at the audience around him. An arrogant smirk was plastered on his lips. Joshua had to hold himself back from gagging. It wasn't that Kaito was ugly, or something, but Joshua couldn't take the arrogance. It was disgusting.

He turned to the miniature chess board just before him, a smaller version of the one below him. He cracked his knuckles and stretched his shoulders, doing anything to ease the tension on his muscles. Saying he wasn't nervous was a lie. He'd been waiting for today's match since last month, and it drove him into stress, which wasn't common for him. But he couldn't tell anyone he was nervous. Any hint of doubt could be used against him.

"Let the tournament begin!"

The cheers died in an instant. The silence was deafening, and Joshua could  _ feel _ the weight of everyone's stares on his shoulder.

_ White always goes first. _

Joshua brought his hand up. He moved his first droid. Below, he could hear the mechanical gears of his droid, walking to its designated square. Kaito rubbed his hand, moving his first droid. The steps of his droid below echoed throughout the Arena. Not one person spoke.

Joshua moved his next droid, and then it was Kaito's turn. And then his, and then Kaito's and his and Kaito's, and on it goes until one of their droids faced each other. Joshua could hear a few murmurs of excitement from the crowd. He sighed, readying himself to move his droid forward. From this onward, only god knows the outcome.

The two droids clashed their weapons. Joshua leaned over to the edge of his podium, using the railings as support. The crowd around him cheered as the two droids fought for a square. This was the heart of the match. Not the strategies, not the intricacies of the rules or the amount of thought put into winning a single square. This, the two droids fighting each other. Or as Joshua likes to call it, luck.

The thing the audience came for is  _ luck. _

The crowd whoa-ed as one of the droids fall to the ground. He could hear Kaito shout in frustration as he saw his droid taken away from the floor and Joshua's beautiful white one taking its rightful position. He smirked. For a reigning champion, Kaito relies on luck way too much. Joshua never likes to rely on his luck. He'd rather use his brains.

The match continues, with Joshua's droids' continuous wins and Kaito's frustrated shouts and complaints. The crowd grew exited with each passing minute and the amount of droid parts scattered across the chess board grew. Of course, Joshua's droids were still in great shape, with the exceptions of two broken ones.

_ Ring! _

Joshua frowned. What was that? He looked around, searching for the source of the sound. He didn't find it. There was nothing that could produce that kind of sound, at least not in Paracosm. He shook his head, trying to focus back to the match.

A droid fell to the floor. He looked down, finding the head of a white droid separated from the rest of its body. Joshua gritted his teeth. He made a mental note to take that particular droid to Dr. Lee to get it fixed.

Across him, Kaito gave him a smug look, probably sensing Joshua's surprise. He squinted at his opponent, not returning the pleasure of anger. Kaito can't know how Joshua felt.

He moved the next droid, listening to the clash of weapons just seconds after.

_ Ring! _

Joshua frowned once more. There it is again, the odd sound. The only place he knows that can produce that kind of sound is the alarms in his Castle. But, he's in Paracosm. There's nothing in Paracosm that could possibly create that kind of sound. Maybe he's just imagining things —

_ Bang! _

Joshua jolted up in surprise. What was  _ that _ ?

_ Ring! _

Joshua covered his ears as another one of his droids fell to the ground. He cursed under his breath, wishing for the annoying alarm, or whatever it is to turn off. What could possibly happen to his Castle that the alarms are blaring like this?

He moved the next droid, and regretted it immediately. He could sense Kaito smirking in triumph as he heard the clashing of weapons. And as he looked at his opponent, he could see the smirk he hated so much. Could Kaito be messing with his head to win this tournament? No, it's not possible. He would have to order someone to his room. And Elena would  _ never _ allow that.

_ Ring! _

_ Bang! _

Joshua gritted his teeth, trying his hardest to focus on the match and not on the ringing in his head. Another one of his droids fell to the ground. And another one.

_ Ring! _

And another one.

_ Ring! _

And another one.

_ Ring! _

Until each and every one of his droids were destroyed.

▬▬▬ ☾ ▬▬▬

Dr. Lee's lab was at the other end of Paracosm, and Joshua absolutely dreaded that place. It wasn't as extravagant as the other parts, mostly filled with repair and utility shops. Not many people want to go to this part on their own. Joshua doesn't understand why, but this particular part of Paracosm has always been dirty and murky. It's darker than most other parts of Paracosm, and not because it's always night but because it's just dark.

He lost, again. For the 5th time in a row.

Could Kaito have managed to disturb his castle? No, that's not possible. Elena would never let it happen. But Joshua can't manage not to think about the possibilities. The people of Paracosm have ways to get what they want, and a disturbance doesn't sound so weird. It's still a mystery how the emergency alarm managed to turn on though. Or did Kaito manage to find something similar to an emergency alarm?

But there's nothing as loud as that alarm. Anything else wouldn't reach Paracosm.

"Stop thinking about it," Adam said. "It's no use. Just fix your droids and win next time."

"But the alarms —"

"It's just your head."

Joshua sighed. "Is that figurative or literal, because it really is just in my head."

Adam shook his head. "Look, just don't think about it, alright? Nothing's happening in your castle, that asshole Kaito can't do anything to set the alarms and you're probably just tired."

"That doesn't make sense."

"What? Of course it does! Kaito can't possibly —"

"No, you said I'm tired," Joshua pointed out. "I can't get tired, I'm in Paracosm."

Adam opened his mouth to reply, but closed it almost immediately after. He frowned, mulling over Joshua's words. "You have a point," he said. "I mean, you might just be stressed because of the tournament. You've been chasing first place for months, it's only natural the pressure's gotten into you."

Joshua sighed, thinking about the amount of logic Adam's sentence poses. Nearly none. He's never experienced pressure until he hears the emergency alarms in his head. He's stressed, yes. But he's not stressed like  _ that _ .

"You have a point," he says anyway. There's no point in arguing with Adam. The amount of logic and sensibility in him is near to none. Besides, it's a waste of time.

"Of course I do. If I didn't you wouldn't talk to me," Adam replied.

Joshua chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. Does Adam really think he's like that? Because if he really is, he would've left Adam years ago.

Joshua leaned on the walls of Dr. Lee's lab, looking around. The lab was as it always was, dark and kind of dirty in lots of places, but it's the best place for fixing and buying droids. Joshua absolutely hates the place with all his heart, mostly because it's dirty, but it's also because Dr. Lee never lets his customers sit.

He didn't usually come here often. It was only after he started joining the chess tournaments that he came here almost everyday. The tournament requires personal droids and Joshua never had those. Adam does, but he never uses them for tournaments. He uses droids to clean up his room.

"Mr. Joshua, sir," Dr. Lee stepped out from the back of his lab, carrying a small box. "Your droids are done."

He handed Joshua the box filled with the tiny chess droids. He then gave Joshua a small piece of paper filled with numbers. Adam peered over, trying to catch the price of the repair.

"50 diamonds? I'd say lucky you're rich," Adam laughed, "but it's not really luck, is it?"

Joshua rolled his eyes. He went to the watch on his left wrist, opening his bank account and transfering 50 diamonds to Dr. Lee's. 10 diamonds, that's the only diamonds he has left. If he loses one more time, then he wouldn't be able to join any chess tournament until he earned another 40. That'll take about three months, if he's lucky.

Joshua shook his head. He said his goodbye to Dr. Lee and left the lab behind. It was quiet, and per usual, dark. They were probably the only humans walking around the Supply District. Personal Droids decorated the streets, which to Joshua, wasn't much of a decoration. Most humans tend to send their Personal Droids to do all the shopping and repairs so that they can enjoy tournaments and matches non-stop. Joshua never understood them. Why waste money for something useless? Just spare some 10 minutes and they both get something and save money.

Beside him, Adam chuckled lightly. "50 diamonds? Dr. Lee is getting really pricey with his fixes."

Joshua rolled his eyes. "That's what you get for being an expert."

"If I don't know you well enough I'd think you're being sarcastic," Adam replied. "But maybe you are. I could never understand you."

A hover passed by, knocking down a few droids. Joshua glared at them. The road is supposed to be a walk-only road, no hovers and motors allowed. But people like them exist everywhere. They can't resist showing off.

Sadly, Adam's one of them.

At least he didn't break the rules.

"I wish I had a hover," Adam muttered, looking to the sky with a dreamy look.

"Stop imagining things," Joshua warned. "You have this tendency to want something and not work for it."

"Aw, Joshua. We're in Paracosm, why should we work?" Adam grinned. "We play. We don't work."

_ That's why you never get what you want. _

"Anyway, I have a date with a beautiful lady," Adam informed, grinning like an idiot.Â 

Joshua rolled his eyes. "And?"

"I have to leave you, or do you want to third-wheel me?"

"I'll pass on the offer, thanks," Joshua replied, shaking his head. He never understands why Adam likes to date so much. It's a huge waste of time. "I'll meet you after dinner?"

"Alright," Adam nodded, taking out his teleportation pass. "Your place, okay? Can't guarantee I won't take her home."

Joshua gave him a polite grin and waved goodbye as Adam went through the portal. He took out his own pass, and requested for the Apartment Complex. The portal dinged, and the red light atop of it turned green. Joshua stepped in, closing his eyes as he felt the chilly sensation on the surface of his skin.

When he opened them, he saw a different world,Â a much more orderly and elegant world. High-rise buildings decorated the lands and hover trains filled the sky. It was always either evening or night here, as people usually come to sleep or to rest, or to do something much more mature.

Joshua entered a hover train heading to his apartment. He sat near the window, enjoying the view of the beautiful complex from above. The hover stopped just by his window. He stepped out, entering his room through the door-like window.

His apartment wasn't much, unlike Adam. Just a simple bed and a few books here and there. He had bought a bean bag not long ago, courtesy of Adam's need to sit somewhere comfortable.

The whole reason he bought the apartment was so that his body had a place to stay when he logs out. It wouldn't have to stay in the public hotels or the edge of the streets, much like people without money do.

Joshua sighed, lying down on his bed, looking at his grey ceilings. Tomorrow, he'll join the tournament again and win first place in the Chess Arena. And then he'll have to find something less expensive to play. As it has always been. As it always will be.

He reached for his watch and logged out.

▬▬▬ ☾ ▬▬▬

The first thing he noticed when he woke up is: the ceiling is not his.

It's the same shade of white, with the same kind of glow that blinds the eye. The very same one he sees every time he wakes up, but it's not quite his. He's woken up too many times to the same ceiling to know the difference.

He blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus. He saw that the edges of the tiles are in a shade of yellow. Cracks danced on its surface and tiny scratches scattered everywhere. He could see that some of them are deeper than the other.

Even under all that imperfection, it glowed with a certain kind of beauty Joshua has never seen before. It leaked with a soul, as if it's a sign that someone has been here, lived here, and had called this place a home.

_ His _ ceiling is nothing like that.

"Oh, you're awake."

It's not Elena. Elena is a woman, and this voice is a man's. Something is not right.

A man stepped into view. He didn't look so intimidating or out of place. If anything, he looked like he belonged here, like he is the one who calls this place home. Glasses covered his eyes, but Joshua could see a tiny gline of amusement and curiosity in his pupils.

Joshua should be uneasy. There's a stranger in his room, or not his room. But the mere presence of the man was calming and soothing.

He's not dangerous. Joshua doesn't have to be afraid of him.

He smiled. "Welcome to reality."


	3. reality

**reality** **(n)**  
 _the world or the state of things as they actually exist_

"Welcome to Reality."

_Beep._

Joshua blinked.

_Beep._

This isn't Elena.

_Beep._

"Okay, calm down now. Don't want you to go crazy."

Calm down? Is he serious?

_Beep._

The man placed a hand on Joshua's shoulder.

_Beep. Beep._

Joshua tried to shrug it away. He moved his shoulder as hard as he could.

_Beep. Beep._

It stayed, with a grip as hard as iron.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

His heart pounded. Blood rushing in his ears.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

His chest tightened. His breath was short and forced. He's dying.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The world spins.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The only thing that makes sense to him was the beeping to his right and the pounding of his heart.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

And then it stopped.

Joshua drew in large breaths, panting from the panic he just experienced. The beeping to his right calmed and so did his heart.

"Let's not do that again, okay?" the man said. "Don't want you to die on me."

"Die?"

_Beep! Beep!_

"Yes, die. If you don't stop panicking." The man rolled his eyes. "Of course, I can't control that. And neither can you, but the Calming Serum should —"

"I'm going to die?!" Joshua's eyes went wide.

_Beep! Beep!_

"No, you're not." He sighed. "You really think I'm just going to let you die after all the trouble of getting you here?"

"What are you talking about?" Joshua croaked. His throat was drier than that one Survival stage located in the desert during the third World War. It was hell. "Who are you? Where am I? Where's Elena?"

_Beep!_

The man sighed once again. "I'm getting tired of saying this, but calm down. Please."

"You're being ridiculous."

"I know," he admitted. "But if you keep panicking like that, we're going to spend the whole day trying to keep you alive. So, for the sake of both our sanity, please try not to panic."

Joshua opened his mouth to protest, that he wouldn't die just because of panic, but he realized he didn't know anything about his own body and that the man could be right. So he closed his mouth and focused on his breathing, trying to get them even.

"Thank you." The man left his side, walking away to take something from somewhere. "My name is Jihoon. I'm the one who owns this lab, and you are in my lab, if that isn't obvious." He muttered the last part. If the lab wasn't completely silent, Joshua wouldn't be able to catch it. "But I'm sure you didn't mean that when you asked where you are, right?"

Jihoon came back to his side, carrying a transparent container. "Here, drink this."

Joshua flinched and tried — key word, _tried_ , to move away.

"It's just water."

Joshua stared at him, looking at the container — the bottle, with extreme suspicion.

Jihoon rolled his eyes. "Oh, fine. It's poisonous. It's so dangerous I could drink it." He pressed the tip to his mouth and took a drink from the container. When he was done he gave Joshua a pointed look.

Jihoon gave the container to Joshua, which he took, though still reluctant. Joshua stared at the liquid inside of its mouth. It's plain and transparent, like any other water he's drank inside of his castle. Joshua looked at Jihoon again, and he gave a nod of encouragement.

Pressing the plastic surface to his lips, Joshua took a small gulp of the transparent substance, feeling it wetting his dry throat. He savored the taste. It wasn't too different from the one he drank at the Castle, the one Elena served him. If not for the plastic container, it could be the same.

If it really is poisonous, then he'll probably feel the effects in a few hours. But that wouldn't make sense, because if it really is then Jihoon wouldn't drink it. But then again, he might have the antidote.

Joshua stared at Jihoon again. "So, where am I?" His voice was less croaky, much smoother than before.

"Paper Crane Headquarters." Jihoon took away the container from Joshua's hand.

"Paper Crane?" Joshua frowned. "What's that?"

"Our organization. Much like the Realists but not as violent and Anti-Royal." Jihoon left his side again, putting the container back to its respectful place.

"Realists? You're a Rebel?"

"No, I just told you we're not a Realist," Jihoon said. "You can say we're Neutrals, though I don't think that's a proper term for where we stand." He came back to Joshua's side with a small smile decorating his lips. "Try sitting up."

Joshua rolled his eyes. "Oh, alright. I'll just sit on my own without the help of Elena."

He expected a laugh from Jihoon, or any kind of reaction. But the man just raised an eyebrow at him expectantly.

Does Jihoon have any idea that he absolutely _cannot_ sit on his own? And that's why Elena's always around.

And by the way, where is Elena?

Joshua frowned. "You're not serious?"

"Oh, I'm definitely joking." The corners of Jihoon's lips turned up into a small smirk.

"You do realize I can't sit on my own, right?"

"Oh yes." Jihoon nodded. "You Dreamers always have a servant by your side to help you eat, sleep, drink and everything humans basically do. I'm guessing that's Elena's job?'

Joshua nodded, still frowning. If he knew then why did he ask him to sit?

"Well, unfortunately, Elena is with her brother. So, I don't think she'll be able to help you."

Joshua's eyes went wide. "Brother?"

"Yes, brother. Vernon."

"Elena has a brother?"

"If it makes you feel better, I just found out today too." Jihoon gave him an encouraging smile. "Go on, try to sit."

Joshua placed both hands on his side. If Jihoon saw just how much strength his arms have, then Jihoon wouldn't be telling him to sit —

"What...?"

Joshua was sitting up. Without Elena's help. Without anyone's help.

He turned to Jihoon. "How...?"

"A serum I developed." Jihoon went to take out the tubes still sticking to Joshua's hand.

Joshua took his hand away from him. "Why do you do that? You do realize who I am? I am —"

"A Royal? A Dreamer?" Jihoon raised his eyebrow. "If you want to lie in bed all day, be my guest. But I'm not going to help you with anything."

Joshua narrowed his eyes. "Elena will —"

Jihoon turned to him, giving him a pointed look.

Joshua dropped his eyes. Elena is with her brother. She's not his servant anymore.

"But she will..." Joshua muttered. "She can. She has to. It's her _job_."

"Believe me. If it wasn't for the Loyalty Serum, she wouldn't stay for so long."

Joshua jerked his head to Jihoon's direction, eyes wide from surprise. "Loyalty Serum?"

Jihoon nodded. "It's what made every one of the Royal Staff loyal to the Royals." He paused. "That's a lot of rhyming."

"But —" Joshua shook his head. He could hear the pounding of his heart and the rushing of blood in his ears once again. He took a large breath, trying to keep his panic at bay. "Okay, I'm confused."

"To make things simple, your Castle was attacked by the Realists. We, the Paper Cranes, brought you and Elena here. Actually, it's Vernon who found the two of you." When Joshua gave him a confused look, he let out an annoyed sigh. "You know, Vernon. Elena's brother. I just told you that."

Joshua frowned, shaking his head. He didn't remember any Vernon mentioned.

Jihoon waved the topic away. "Anyway, Vernon found you two and brought you here. And then I released Elena of the Loyalty Serum, which made her loyal to you, her master. I gave you a muscle enhancement serum, which made you able to sit and move on your own.

"And then you wake up, panicking, causing trouble for the both of us. Any questions?"

Joshua frowned, thinking hard. All of Jihoon's explanations didn't make sense. His Castle couldn't just give in to a bunch of Realists like that. There has to be security, and the amount of Royal Guards stationed there prevents any kind of disturbance from entering.

But then again, he heard a lot of banging and ringing back in Paracosm. And he did wake up in a strange but familiar place. Joshua is sure he's not dreaming, because this place looks nothing like Paracosm.

"This doesn't make sense." Joshua muttered. "How can a bunch of Realists attack my Castle? There's guards and security and everything..."

"We don't know. Some of our team are looking into that, but as of now, we don't know." Jihoon replied.

Joshua stared at Jihoon. "How many Castles have...?"

Jihoon shrugged, giving him an apologetic look. "I don't know. You'll have to ask someone else for that information."

"I don't understand."

"I know. I don't either. But, if you stay here and do nothing you won't get anything to feed that confusion of yours." Jihoon gave him an understanding smile. "Come on, I'll take you to your room."

▬▬▬ ☾ ▬▬▬

His room wasn't far too different from the one he used to have. Just like the ceiling of Jihoon's lab, it was... how should he say it? Dirty? Yes, it was dirty.

The white walls glared at him as soon as he entered the room. He has a white bed, with a mattress that screamed old. It didn't look too uncomfortable, but he missed his soft mattress. That mattress that made him want to sleep just by _looking_ at it.

A few steps away from his bed is a white table, one that oddly resembles the one he had in his Castle. It was dusty, some of the paint had peeled and Joshua could see the tiny scratches at the bottom of its feet. What created those scratches? Cats? Joshua has never seen a real life cat before but from what he heard and read, cats like to scratch things.

A white cabinet stood at the other end of the room, just a few inches away from the entrance. The sliding doors were open, revealing a change of clothes that looked out of place in the white room. It was the only thing that looked out of place in his white room. That and the worn mattress.

The only thing different from his room was the window just over his desk. It wasn't large, and it didn't show anything amazing — just barren land and plain skies, but the small detail made a huge difference. The room felt more alive, even if no one has lived in it for years.

Joshua spent the last hour staring out through his new window. The sight was new to him, even if he knew what Earth looked like from the pictures and infographics in Paracosm. But none of those images did justice to the actual thing.

It was _alive_.

And it wasn't something Joshua saw in Paracosm.

The metalic doors or his room creaked open, and Joshua turned in surprise. In came a boy, not much younger than him with dark hair and a sharp jawline. The next thing Joshua noticed was the silver necklace around his neck, the very same one Joshua wore.

"You're —"

"You must be the new guy, though it's pretty obvious." He raised the tray he was carrying and Joshua just noticed it right now. "I'm Chan. I brought you food."

Joshua blinked, taken aback by the tray. He didn't notice it, not until Chan pointed it out. He was way too busy observing the pendant to realize anything else.

"Jihoon told me to visit you, and explain some things," he continued. "He thinks you might be more welcoming to me since... You know..."

Instinctively, Joshua's hand went up to his own necklace.

"Yeah, that. Anyway," Chan walked over to his side, placing the tray in front of Joshua, "eat up. I know it's not much, but it'll keep you from dying."

Before him was something he didn't know was food. He can't even call this food. It's all over the place, there wasn't even a distinction between one food to another. There's less green and more brown. It wasn't fresh, and it looks like it's been kept for days.

"Is this even food?"

Chan chuckled. He had taken a seat on Joshua's bed. "Trust me, it taste better than it looks." He gave Joshua a nod. "Go ahead."

Still reluctant, he took the spoon and scooped up a spoonful of the... whatever it is. He looked at Chan once again, pleading him to give Joshua something more... appropriate. But Chan only nodded and urged him to eat.

Joshua sighed and put the spoon into his mouth. He expected the worst, for that thing to taste like the droid oil and spare part (even if he has no idea what that tastes like), but Chan was right. It is much better than expected. If anything, it's the best food he's ever tasted.

Chan let out a laugh, one so pure Joshua thought it wasn't real. "See? I told you. It's better than it looks." He nodded towards Joshua's plate again. "That's all yours. Enjoy it while you can because tomorrow you're going to have to fight for it."

"Fight?" Joshua turned to Chan, his spoon still in his mouth and his hand still holding the spoon. He knew he looked ridiculous at the moment, but he couldn't care when the word fight was thrown around.

"Not literally fight. Throwing fists is forbidden in the cafeteria — no thanks to Jihoon," he mumbled that last part, speaking very softly as if he didn't want Joshua to hear. "It's more like, who gets it first gets the most. So, in a way, it is a fight." He gave Joshua a bright smile, one where his eyes lights up and his teeth show. "I didn't get your name, by the way."

"Joshua."

"Well, Joshua. Welcome to reality, but I guess Jihoon told you that already." He chuckled. "Alright I'll let you eat in peace."

He stayed silent after that, but Joshua wished he would keep talking. It wasn't a pleasant atmosphere when someone is watching you eat silently, save for Elena.

Joshua took a small glance at Chan. "I have a question."

Chan's eyebrows perked up. "Go ahead."

"This place," Joshua waved his spoon around, "Paper Crane Headquarters, was it?" Chan gave him a nod. "I mean, it's nice and all, but it's odd..."

"Familiar?"

Joshua looked at Chan in surprise. "Yeah. How did you know that?"

The corners of his lips turned up into a small smile. He pointed to his silver pendant. "I was there too, remember?" He blinked a couple of times, realizing what he just said. "Well, you wouldn't remember. You just came here." He shook his head. "Anyway, I don't know the details, no one would tell me. But there's a rumor that this was once a Castle. I mean, it makes sense, doesn't it? It looks like one."

Joshua frowned. The sentence proved to be logical. It really does look like a Castle. If his Castle wasn't properly treated, it would look almost exactly like this, minus all the scratches.

But how can they — a group of normal humans, get their hands on a Castle?

Chan clicked his tongue. "It's not my place to say this — man, Jihoon would kill me if he knew I told you this." He chuckled, and stared at Joshua with so much intensity he might burn a hole in Joshua's head. "Don't tell Jihoon I told you this."

"Don't worry, I won't tell him anything," Joshua replied, turning back to his food so that he could escape Chan's stare. For such a harmless child, he has a menacing stare. "So, what do you guys do for a living?"

"We rescue people, if that isn't already obvious?" Chan tilted his head to the side, and then chuckled at Joshua. "I mean, we don't _only_ rescue people. We help the smaller villages, the ones that have been attacked by the Royals and help them build their village back. And we also —"

"Wait."

Chan raised his eyebrows.

"Attacked by Royals?"

Chan gave him a pitiful smile. "Where do you think the staff are from?"

Joshua dropped his gaze. He blinked a couple of times. There's too much new information in the last 24 hours, and it's messing up the wires on his brain.

He turned back to Chan. "Does that mean that Elena...?"

Chan raised an eyebrow. "Elena? Your servant?"

He nodded.

"Well, I don't know. Some of them are volunteers," Chan replied, not looking at Joshua. "I can't really say anything."

Joshua turned back to his food. It's nearly empty, only a few spoons and he's done, and Chan can take his tray away, and he'll be alone again. But as much as he liked the idea of being alone, there's still too many questions unanswered in his head.

"Can I ask you another question?"

Chan smiled. "You technically just did, but go ahead."

"Why are you helping me?"

Chan's smile grew wider. "It's our job."

▬▬▬ ☾ ▬▬▬

Joshua spent the rest of the afternoon staring out the window again.

He saw how the sky turned from a beautiful shade of light blue into a darker purple, and finally into midnight black. He saw dust rising from the ground every time a gust of wind passed by. He saw the ripples of heat in the air dissolve into a chilly atmosphere.

But as much as Joshua loved the changes in the earth outside, he kind of hates it. It was scorching hot before. Now, it's freezing cold. He had finally searched for something warmer in his wardrobe and found a worn out coat. Contrary to its appearance, it kept him warm.

As the night continued, he felt his feet slowly turning into ice, and he had to lie down on his bed. The mattress wasn't as soft as the one he used to have, but it wasn't that bad either. The covers they — Paper Cranes, Rebels, Neutrals, whatever they are — gave him wasn't as bad as he thought. It was warm and soft, and somehow it felt like the one he used to have.

He missed his room, he missed Elena. He missed the sterilized smell of his Castle and the glowing white walls. He missed the never ending light of his room, and the taste of clean foods Elena served him. And of course, he missed Paracosm.

Adam must be waiting for him, only to find that he's never going to come back.

Or is Adam's Castle attacked too? A small part of Joshua wished it was true, but if it is then that means Adam is dead. He didn't want his _only_ friend to be dead.

Then there's the tournament. Dr. Lee had just finished fixing his droid, and suddenly he's gone. Kaito must be pleased. His only opponent, gone. Poof. Disappeared.

Joshua sighed, staring at the ceiling that seems so familiar to him. It was the very same one he woke up too every day. If it weren't for the shadows, he's sure he'd think everything was just a crazy dream.

But then again, Paracosm _is_ a crazy dream.

Earlier, Chan had mentioned sleep and rest, and that he needs to try to sleep tonight. But as much as he _wants_ to, he has no idea _how_. He always waits for Elena to bring him the pills and then fall asleep. He never did it on his own.

Joshua needs to go back to Paracosm.

As much as he loved it here, the beautiful land of nothingness and the mighty sky that kills everyone with just a simple glance, he needs to go back. He didn't belong here. He belongs in Paracosm.

If he sleeps right now, would he dream and go back to Paracosm?

He chuckled. "Impossible,"� he muttered to himself.

He knew Paracosm could only be visited after taking the Dream Pill — that was the rule. And the Dream Pill was with the Royal workers. Elena would get one every time food is served and she would give him that one pill.

But right now, there is no Elena, or a Dream Pills. There's no white ceilings and comfortable beds. There's just him and himself. And his eyes that don't seem to want to close.

Can he even sleep without the pills? How does Chan and Jihoon sleep?

Joshua sat up. Should he leave and ask Chan about it? He was a Royal too. Surely, he had this problem before.

He stood up, walking towards his door. Joshua touched the handles with the tips of his finger, turning it open. It was heavier than Joshua thought, or maybe he's just weak. It went with a creak and Joshua winced at the loud sound.

He was greeted with darkness. There weren't many windows in the base, and the only thing that made anything visible was the dim lights in the ceilings. The hallways looked unfamiliar, even if he's sure he's passed it this evening with Jihoon.

The light bulb above him flickered. He gasped and took a step back. Joshua took one last glance at the dark hallways.

Nope.

He went back in.

Not only is that hallway scary, he doesn't know the way. He could wander around for hours and he wouldn't find Chan's room. There's also very little chance he would bump into Jihoon.

Oh, and he also has no idea where the lab is.

He laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was familiar. It was too familiar to be comfortable. Chan said that this place could be a Castle once, but it's not possible. For a Castle to be _this_ rundown would take about... fifty years? And Paper Crane doesn't seem like an organization that old, or maybe Joshua's predictions are just off. There are also multiple scratches _everywhere_. Joshua could also see burnt marks on the walls of the hallways he passed this evening. Nothing could make that kind of damage to a Castle, even age.

Or...

An attack.

Joshua sat, ignoring the chill to his bones when his covers dropped. Could this Castle be an abandoned one after the Rebels attack, just like Joshua's. He wasn't awake when the attack came, but there are some things that sounded like fire arms. He's sure that some of them held sharp objects too, hence, the scratching.

He let out a frustrated sigh. He shouldn't be thinking of these things. He should be thinking of a way to get out and go back to Paracosm.

He laid back down, closing his eyes once more.

He opened them, letting out another frustrated sigh.

This is going to be a long night.


	4. paper crane

**orizuru (n)**   
_**japanese.** a design that is considered to be the most classic of all japanese origami. a paper crane._

Joshua woke up to an earthquake.

The ground shook beneath him, his bed rattling, squeaking. Someone was shouting at him, their voices a blur in his head. He struggled to open his eyes.

"Wake up!"

He felt a sharp sting on his thigh. He curled up, hiding his head from the disaster.

"Joshua, I swear I'm going to drop you if you don't wake up!" He could barely make sense of the voice before the hands shook him.

Joshua slapped the arms, whoever it was. "Go away."

And to his surprise, it worked. The shaking stopped, the shouting stopped. He had stopped the earthquake with a slap of a hand. He might've just slapped the hand of mother earth.

Then he was floating, a sensation he never thought he would ever feel. Even in Paracosm, he has never had the heart to spend his diamonds on flying. It felt surreal, the lightness of his body against the air around him. And the rushing of wind on his ears.

He fell on his rear.

He groaned, sitting up and finally, finally able to open his eyes. Chan was before him, looking very cross.

He sighed. "Get up, we're having breakfast." He shook his head and mumbled, "I am not paid for this."

Joshua groggily got to his feet, scratching his eyes.

"You look awful." Chan frowned, opening Joshua's door and letting him out first. "Did you even sleep?"

Joshua shook his head. "Don't remember sleeping."

Chan gave him a pitiful smile as he closed Joshua's door. "Don't worry about it, the first day is always the worst." He pointed left. "This way."

Joshua followed Chan with slow, tired steps. He tried to keep up with Chan, but legs wouldn't move as fast and he struggled to walk straight. Sometimes, his eyes would close and his legs would give in, and Chan had to keep him from falling.

"Stupid legs," Joshua muttered.

Chan laughed. "It'll get better."

"I mean, I was fine yesterday."

"I know. You're just sleep deprived." Chan explained.

"Sleep deprived?"

"You don't get enough sleep."

Joshua almost laughed at the irony. He has been sleeping all his life, and now he doesn't get enough sleep.

He seems to have adjusted to the condition, though, because his eyelids were no longer glued to each other anymore. He could see the crowd around them, men and women in all shapes and sizes. They all wear the same kind of clothing Chan and Jihoon wore, dark colors with as little layers as possible. Most of them were tan, some more than the others.

Joshua looked down at his own skin. He always thought of himself as a little tanner than most citizens of Paracosm, and always felt a little out of place. Adam had suggested, multiple times, that he should purchase skin customization and be a little whiter. Joshua never thought it as necessary. His money would be better off on Chess droids and tournament tickets.

That feeling, perhaps, is the only thing he took from Paracosm. The feeling of being a little out of place, someone not quite the same as others. But rather than being darker, he felt his skin was too white. He's too noticeable. And with his drunk-like attitude, he doesn't like it.

He sneaked closer to Chan, trying to nullify the feeling. But he couldn't change his skin color, not here.

If only he could go back to Paracosm.

"Here we are." Chan announced.

They were in a hall, a very large one with more people it can fit. There were rows and rows of tables, filled with more people than it could hold. It was noisy, almost as noisy as the gunshots he heard yesterday.

Chan led Joshua through the food stall, taking a familiar tray and lining up behind other people. A lady, an old lady gave him a plate of the not-so-food and he followed Chan through the tables. Of course, Chan had to slow down, because the tray was heavy. At least, it was heavy to Joshua.

They reached a table with two people, one which Joshua recognized as Elena. Chan slid across from them, gesturing Joshua to do the same.

"This is Joshua, though I'm sure you've seen him before, both of you," Chan introduced, diving to eat his food.

"Nice to meet you." The man said. "I'm Vernon, you might've heard me as Elena's brother."

Joshua nodded. He reluctantly took a bite of the not-so-food. It was as he remembered yesterday. Looks weird, but it actually tastes better than what he had in the Castle.

Chan leaned over to him. "I usually eat here with my division. But it seems like they're all gone today."

"Probably slept in," Vernon muttered. "They're pretty burnt after yesterday's mission."

"Mission?" Joshua asked.

Vernon nodded. "Yeah, the one in your castle." He pointed to Elena and him. "Both of yours."

"Vernon was the one who found you guys," Chan informed.

Joshua frowned, "Um.. Thank you?"

"Nah, it's fine. It's my job anyway."

Joshua gave him a forced smile. His eyes met Elena's and she looked down to her food. He sighed, and eat his own food, Chan and Vernon laughing and talking beside him. But even under all the noise, he felt like there was silence between them, a silence that wished to be broken. He could feel the tension between him and Elena. They were never like this before, but what Jihoon said — Elena's service being under the influence of a serum — was bothering his head. And the longer the silence is, the more he's sure Jihoon was right.

"Beatrice."

Joshua looked up from his food, exactly the same time as Elena did. Their eyes met, and very quickly, he averted them to the new guest.

Joshua turned to the source of the voice. It was a woman, probably as old as he is, with long black hair braided into two long ropes. She had a firm build, and even with her presence alone Joshua knew she wasn't someone you want to mess with.

"This is Joshua, a Royal and Elena, his servant," Chan introduced. "Though they're not really at that status anymore."

Beatrice chuckled. "They wouldn't be here if they still are." She slid past Elena and took a set beside her. "So, how's the mission yesterday? Heard you had a clash with the Realists."

Vernon tilted his head sideways. "It was okay. We got these two." He nodded towards Joshua and Elena. "we had some trouble but none of us were heavily injured." Vernon took a drink. "It was quite surprising actually. I heard they're kind of... Violent."

Beatrice chuckled. "They are."

Joshua shuddered at the thought of realists. If they really are violent, as Vernon put it, then he and Elena are extremely lucky to be alive.

He ate his breakfast in silence, a huge contrast to the others beside him. Chan, Vernon and Beatrice had their attention taken by whatever conversation about their previous battles. How Chan is rather rash and likes to dive headfirst into every fight, and Vernon has to take care of all his mess. Sometimes, their leader, a guy named S. Coups?

 _Weird name_ , Joshua thought.

Sometimes, S. Coups would have to save Chan because he's too brash and reckless. Chan laughed it off, saying that S. Coups only does that because he's too worried for everyone's health and that he doesn't really need any saving.

"Oh really?"

Joshua looked up to the new voice entering their table. A large guy, much larger than anyone Joshua has met since his time in Paper Crane, stood beside their table. He had both hands on his hips and was frowning at Chan. For a moment, Joshua thought he was scolding Chan, for whatever reason it may be, but then Vernon laughed.

He pat the man on his shoulder — his very muscular shoulder, and gestured to the empty seat. The man released his frown and sat down. Joshua saw that after he did, he didn't look much taller than Vernon, nor is he much larger than Jihoon. He didn't look so scary anymore, with the frown and the intimidating posture away. If anything, he looked like a soft and caring person.

Their eyes met and the man frowned again, but not a scolding frown. It was more of a curious frown.

He nodded to Joshua. "Who're you?"

He didn't seem to mean to be scary, but Joshua felt his throat tighten and his lips sealed. He tried to pry them open, to tell the man his name, but he couldn't mutter a single word.

"Joshua, from the rescue yesterday," Chan said, frowning at Joshua's passiveness.

The man nodded, lips turning into a small pout. At that moment, Joshua thought he's rather cute.

"This is S. Coups, our team leader," Vernon introduced. "We were just talking about him."

"And don't ask about his name, he hates it," Chan filled in.

Joshua chuckled, shaking his head and turning his attention back to his food. Anything to get him off of S. Coups' attention.

"That's Elena." Chan pointed at Elena with his fork. "Also from yesterday's rescue."

Coups rested his chin on his fist, frowning. "I thought we didn't get anyone."

"We got them during the last sweep. Apparently some realists were still lurking around the higher floors." Vernon explained. "You were already taking the injured ones when I found them."

Coups nodded, his mouth forming an inaudible 'ah'. His eyes went wider each time he received new information. If it weren't for the build, Joshua would never have expected him to be a team leader.

"Elena's Vernon's sister, by the way," Beatrice said. It was the first time she spoke after S. Coups came. Her relaxed attitude disappeared. In place of it was someone stiff, calculated and uncomfortable. She looked like she wanted to flee. Only her face hid the lie behind her wants.

Coups stared at her. Joshua frowned as he saw that he looked at her differently than the others, a little too bright to be just friendly. He looked away almost immediately, as if regretting the action.

He looked at Elena instead. "You are?" He raised both of his eyebrows, a gesture that made it even more obvious, to Joshua, that he had something with Beatrice. Good or bad, Joshua can't tell. But there really must be something.

"Yes." Elena nodded sheepishly, looking down, as if intimidated by his gaze.

Or maybe she's just flustered.

Joshua nearly gagged. He never thought of Elena as someone who would fall so easily with cheap charms and handsome smiles. Or maybe, he really didn't know her at all.

But, as much as he likes to deny it, S. Coups wasn't a mediocre face, and Elena's response was pretty normal. Putting aside the large bulk he has from below his neck, he looked rather welcoming and sweet. With downturned large eyes, and thick lips, he could easily be every girls' dream.

Coups turned his attention back to Joshua and Joshua averted his gaze. "How's your sleep last night?"

"Unwell," Joshua muttered.

Chan laughed and a smile bloomed in S. Coups' lips.

"Don't worry, it'll get better." Vernon's face brightened up as he said it, giving Joshua a smile of assurance.

And he believed it.

The small group faded into silence as they continued their breakfast. Beatrice finished first, but she stayed silent. The others muttered about the speed of her eating, and how she must be hungry. Joshua noticed that S. Coups didn't comment on anything related specifically to her. She only gave them a forced smile, choosing to spend her time playing with her nails than to reply to their comments.

Joshua pushed the last of the not so food inside his mouth, pushing the plate away. Beatrice's head shot up as she heard the sound of metal against wood.

"Woah, I didn't take you as a quick eater," Vernon commented, chuckling.

Josh replied with a sheepish smile. He looked down on his hands, fiddling with his finger.

"Hold on just a few more minutes, aright?" Chan chuckled. "I wanted to take you around the base."

Beatrice stood up. "I'll take him."

Chan frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely." She nodded at Joshua, gesturing him to stand up and follow her.

With one last glance at the crowd, at Chan and Vernon's goodbye, Elena's timid smile, and S. Coups' awkward one, Joshua turned and followed Beatrice.

▬▬▬ ☾ ▬▬▬

"This place is oddly familiar."

Beatrice chuckled. "There's a rumor that —"

"This was once a Castle. Yeah, Chan told me that."

Beatrice frowned, giving him a pointed look.

Joshua looked down. "Sorry."

She shook her head. "No, it's fine. It's just that you're..."

"A bit rude?"

She chuckled again. He wondered what it would sound like when she actually laughs. "Oddly calm for a Royal."

Royal. That was the second time he heard anyone here say that word. The first was Chan, but he was also a Royal, so it's quite understandable. The others call him Dreamer. He knew enough that it's a word to decrease the standing of a Royal, much like the use of Rebels.

But Beatrice had no need to call him a Royal. Or is she one too? But if she did then she must have that pendant. For all Joshua knows a Royal is too attached to their pendant to take it off.

He brushed the thought away. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

She hummed. "Could be both. You never really know." She made a turn along the hundreds of hallways. "This is the medical section, if you remembered. You were here —" she pointed to a door that looked exactly the same as the others, "— yesterday. Jihoon's lab."

The only thing that differs the door from others is the small sign on its center. It read _Lee Jihoon_.

He peered inside. Jihoon was nowhere to be seen, but from his limited vision, he could see the familiar walls and cabinets.

Beatrice pointed to a set of double doors, without handles. People were coming in and out of it. "That's the infirmary. Most of the injured ones go there. If they need more attention, they'll go to either one of the operating labs, which is everything else."

"So," Joshua said. "only Jihoon gets a personal lab?"

"Jihoon and some others, but they don't usually use it," Beatrice replied.

"Why don't they?"

"Because there's nothing to do."

Joshua frowned. "Then what does Jihoon do?"

She gave him a small smile. "You're one curious Royal."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It's quite rare." Beatrice nodded to Jihoon's door. "I don't know the details, because I suck at science, but he's usually trying to find ways to undo a Royal's serum. You know, like Loyalty Serum and Strengthening Serums. He's trying to figure out ways to undo what Royals damaged."

"So, it's true?"

Beatrice looked at him with a confused expression. "What is?"

"The serums and stuff. I thought Jihoon was lying."

She gave him an understanding smile. "Jihoon isn't the most pleasant human being, but he's not a liar. I can guarantee that."

They continued their journey, passing numerous rooms. They passed the library and the educational center, where they teach kids with survival skills.

"Most of them are from the villages," Beatrice explained. "Their parents are either dead or taken by the Guards. We take them in, raise them as best as we can — which isn't really good." She let out an ironic chuckle. "If they're lucky some parent from another village would adopt them, if they're not so lucky they're stuck here."

"Until when?"

"Until forever."

Joshua's eyes widened in surprise.

"Or until they're old enough to move to another place." She shrugged. "Most of them do that, since this is a resistance base for fighting, and not exactly for a peaceful living."

"Is that where you come from?"

Beatrice turned away from him, shrugging. She continued on her path. They passed more rooms, and Beatrice explained each and everyone of them. They passed the kitchen, the storage room, and other things.

Beatrice stopped at a room with a set of double doors. "This is S. Coups' office."

Joshua peeked inside. It was filled with equipment and weights. It doesn't look like an office. He turned and raised an eyebrow at Beatrice.

She pursed her lips, searching for the right words to describe the room. "It's a gym, actually, not really his office. But he spends half of his time here."

She turned to leave the room.

"He's a trainer?"

She shrugged. "You can say that."

She continued walking, leaving him to hurriedly catch up to her.

"Beatrice?"

She turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you do?"

"I make weapons," she answered, much more friendlier than when she talks about S. Coups. "Or more like, I help people make it. I'm just a senior who helps whatever is needed."

Joshua frowned. As far as she's explained, everyone has a role. No one is an outsider. They're either serving or being served. He's currently being served. No one just helps whatever is needed. But Beatrice didn't explain any further. Joshua noticed, from their previous conversations, she closed the subjects she doesn't want to elaborate with quick and straightforward answers, one that leaves no question.

"So," Beatrice said as they were passing the weaponry section, the section she works, "you've probably heard about leaders from breakfast."

Joshua nodded.

"Paper Crane is different from other non-Royal organizations. Unlike most Realist organizations, we copy the Royal's way of ruling," she explained.

"What are most realist organizations like?"

"They have one leader, who makes all the decisions and one or more vices. Sometimes, if they're smaller, they only have one leader. But, that can risk in repression and ruling with an iron fist."

Joshua frowned at her explanation. "Okay? What do you do instead?"

"We have three main leaders, from three different branches," she said. "Hela, the weaponry branch. Jihoon, the medical branch and S. Coups, the combat branch."

"So, they're the ones who make your decisions?"

She nodded, turning to another hallway. "You can stay and learn all the branches Paper Crane has, but after a few while you'll have to settle on one. We don't really set a time for you, but it'll be kind of awkward the longer you take."

"And if I don't choose one?"

She gave him a small smile. "You leave."

His eyes shot up. "I can do that?"

Her smile melted into somewhat of a polite confusion. "Why not? We're not keeping you inside."

"Oh..." He blinked. So, that means he can go back?

A light caught his eyes. He looked to the side, staring at the desert plains outside. The wind was still and the dust rose from the ground.

"What do you think?"

Joshua jerked his head towards her and saw her smirking. "Think what?"

"Or earth? The land? Of everything outside?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It's..." He frowned, searching for the right word, "different."

"Do you like it?"

He nodded. "Yeah... Kind of... Oddly enough."

"Do you want to go outside?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to send supplies in three days to a nearby village. They're just building and they need help," she explained. "Do you want to come?"

He looked back to the desert outside, to the still air and the scorching sun. It looked like hell, too hot to be safe for a human to go there. But, if he can go outside, he can go back to a Castle, can't he? He can become a Royal again.

"Yeah, I'd like to come."


End file.
